User blog:SteelWolf/Survivor Puerto Rico Old School vs Middle School vs New School Episode Two: Make Some Noise
Jeff: Previously on Survivor, 18 returning players came back for a second chance to prove what they're made of and they were divided by Old School, Middle School, and New School. The old schoolers; Cayey; struggled to adapt to the new gameplay. The Middle Schoolers; Shalom; had both old school and new school in them. And the new schoolers; Monito; hit the ground running and quickly scrambled. At the immunity challenge, the old schoolers lost their lead and lost. And Neleh grabbed an idol during the immunity challenge. Back at camp, Lindsey's behavior was rubbing her tribe wrong but it was Ian voted off. 17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? (Cayey Camp- Night 2) Coby: Great move guys. (Confessional: Tribal council went...bad. I am now in the minority; all alone; when our strongest member just got voted off. This really sucks. However, I was on the bottom A LOT during my season even though my tribe never lost. I know how to get myself out of these situations...) Teresa: Sorry that it happened Coby.. Neleh: Yeah.. Coby: Oh it's alright. Teresa: You sure? Coby: Yeah. Teresa: Okay. (Confessional: My strategy is to have people underestimate me. They see me as the sweet motherly figure but I'm willing to get down and dirty. I came here to win a million dollars and I plan to complete that mission.) Coby: Confessional: I need to be a social BUTTERFLY in order to stay in this game. I need to find SOME way to work my way out of this or my ass is gone next. Lindsey: *to Greg* Coby voted for me...I want him gone. Greg: Oh. Lindsey: Promise me you'll vote him? Greg: I promise. Lindsey: AMAZING. *laughs* He's done for. (Confessional: Coby is a scaredy cat right now. That's what he should be like because he messed with ME so he's gonna leave as soon as we go back tribal. I hope he enjoys his last few days...or preferably gets eaten alive by a howler monkey.) Greg: I'm going to nap. (Confessional: Survivor is crazy now. It's all about strategizing and alliances. It's not about the adventure anymore. That's not gonna get you anywhere. You have to lie and manipulate..and I'm probably going to have trouble adapting. Lindsey on the other hand is adapting quickly. She's strategizing left and right; talking about different targets. The question that comes to my mind is...is she crazy?) (Shalom Camp- Day 3) Cao Boi: *sitting down on a log, creating a long pole, using many sticks* Jaime: What are you doing? Cao Boi: Just watch. Jaime: Better not be another stupid device. *laughs* Amy: ... (Confessional: Jaime is starting to REALLY get on my nerves. She's obnoxious and really just has a negative energy. She isn't good for the tribe. First she makes a snarky remark saying "Dont twist your ankle again" which bothered me. Now she insults Cao Boi. She's like the Prom Queen mean girl. I don't trust her at all. I wouldn't be upset if she left.) Taj: *walking with Amy* What are you thinking so far? Amy: Jaime...I don't like her at all. She's a brat. Taj: Yeah, I see that too. Who else is dangerous? Cao Boi and Judd are total tools. What about Kenny? Amy: Oh, the small one? What's wrong with him? Taj: Well he single handedly CONTROLLED his season. We can't let him go TOO far. Amy: Absolutely agreed. Taj: Sweet. (Confessional: Amy and I are really close. We're the older ladies and we both are a pretty badass duo. Amy is the cop who hops over fences and can tell when someone is lying in a second. My own benefit is that I can be a very social game and I can make them feel comfortable enough that they believe my lies and can tell me information.) Judd: *lying down* Ken: Hey Judd, can you help us work on the shelter's roof since it almost fell last night? Judd: Nah. I think I already did my share of work ethic today... Ken: Oh well... Judd: Scram! Ken: *walks away* Judd: Confessional: That Kenny guy asks me to help work on the shelter roof minutes after I went fishing, grabbed firewood, and made fire. I ain't overworking myself. So his ass can do it himself. (Monito- Day 3) Hayden: *walks up to Sarah* Hey. How you feeling today? (Confessional: Right now it's the guys against the girls. Sarah is the swing vote. I want to be the first to talk to her to secure her. I have previously been able to convince someone to flip with the threat of drawing rocks. This should be a piece of cake.) Sarah: I was a bit off this morning but some water healed me. Hayden: Alright. Sarah: So what's the tribe dynamics? Hayden: Sabrina and Jenn; those two are UNBREAKABLE. They are tight and won't separate. Jon, Rodney, and I need to separate them ourselves and all we need is you. Sarah: I'll definitely consider it. (Confessional: Up until now, I've been totally oblivious to what's going on. As a cop, that's embarrassing. But; I realized once again; I'm stuck between two alliances. I can't hurt this position like last time. I'm not losing my second chance because of two alliances being way too catty.) Jenn: *laying down, tanning next to Sabrina* This...this is a vacation right here. Sabrina: Yeah it's really fun girl. Jenn: Confessional: I'm having a lot more fun this time around. Maybe it's because the people my first time were crazy maniacs. But I don't care really. This time Im coming in swinging. Sabrina: *washing hair* So us girls are still tight? Jenn: Definitely. Sabrina: Per-fect. (Confessional: The plan is for Jenn, Sarah, and I to stick together and really make some noise. We want things to change for the better and I gotta say; that's a great way to play this game.) Rodney: *in shelter with Jon* You think Hayden is doing a good job at swaying Sarah? Jon: Well, I hope so... Rodney: Why ye so down today? Jon: Oh, I'm just thinking about Jaclyn. Rodney: I see where ye coming from. Jon: Confessional: It's definitely hard. As Jaclyn's husband, I should be...protecting and showing her how much she means to me. Instead I'm on this island. I wanna do everything to show her I love her and it's ABSOLUTELY hard without her. But *eyes begin getting watery* Before I-I went out here, I promised her I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. And then she told me my dads condition and how it's getting worse and worse....I am here to fight for a cause. That's my only reason to be out here again. (Shalom Camp- Day 4) Taj: *laughing as she chops coconuts with Jaime* Girl, you are something else. Jaime: *smiles* (Confessional: One thing I'm trying to work on is my social game. I want to make bonds with people as a way to leverage myself through this game. And I think it can be...very useful. I don't think I rubbed anyone the wrong way yet.) Amy: *to Judd* I cannot STAND Jaime. She is such a frustrating, obnoxious, little... Judd: Here's an idea. Vote her ass out. Amy: You think that's not my top option? Her attitude makes her look like such a freaking diva! And she's always flirting for like, fun. Jaime: *twirling hair* Wow Kenny! You're SUCH an amazing provider! *laughs* Amy: Promise me you'll write her name down first time we go to tribal? Judd: Oh, absolutely. (Confessional: So Amy's all paranoid about Jaime and she's spending every awake minute whining about Jaime. She has to shut up about Jaime so I'm just going along with her so she can shut her mouth.) Ken: *to Jaime* I still can't believe I'm out here again. Jaime: Yeah, me too. It's like surreal. *giggles* Ken: Well all we gotta do is...play Survivor. *laughs* (Confessional: Jaime is a cutie pie. She's a hot blonde and she looks great in a bikini. She's got the sweet southern vibe and the physicality. However, I know she's married and I don't really want to get into any trouble with her husband.) Cao Boi: *is seen massaging Taj's shoulders* This is a very traditional massage made to heal not only your body, but your broken spirits. Taj: Uh-huh. Keep it movin' Cao Boi! (Cayey Camp- Day 4) Coby: *walking along beach* Teresa: *sitting in shelter with everyone else* I can't help but to feel bad for him. Lindsey: Who the hell cares. He can sulk for his last few days here or he can stop being a downer and actually make himself useful. Teresa: That's really cruel. Lindsey: *shrugs* Teresa: Confessional: Lindsey is still the same girl she was in Africa. She's mean and insulting towards others. I just have to sit back and ask myself: Is she a type of person I want to align with? Definitely not but I feel like the situation is too deep to climb back out. Greg: *in shelter* Anyone wanna hear about Sue Hawk giving the entire merged tribe daily hikes? Neleh: *sighs* Not now Greg. I'm sorta tired. Greg: Okay then. Neleh: Confessional: Since Marquesas, a lot has changed. I'm a full time mommy. It really wasn't until the April of 2014 that I told them I was on Survivor. My husband, the kids, and I then watched all of my season and we didn't tell them how long I lasted. Each episode; they thought it was my time to go; but still they had a belief in me that I could win. And I want to take that belief and embrace it within myself. I came here for one reason. To win. Is that too much to ask for? *laughs* Teresa: *runs to Coby* Hey! Coby: Oh, hey T. Teresa: Listen uh, I hope you don't feel lonely right now. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I want to be able to comfort you and I don't want you to feel isolated. You just can't give up. Coby: *hugs Teresa* Thanks. Teresa: Your welcome. It's a mothers instinct to help someone. Coby: I really appreciate it. Lindsey: *sees Teresa from a distance and faces Greg* What the hell is she doing? Greg: Um, talking. Lindsey: Yes but why to COBY? Greg: Because Teresa's mouth is moving and Coby's ears are listening... Lindsey: She is DEAD. (Confessional: So all of a sudden, T Bird has some 10 minute conversation with Coby. If she's flipping, she's officially STUPID. I don't trust that hag anymore.) Teresa: Oh how I love this game! (Monito- Day 4) Jon: *to Sarah* Sabrina and Jenn are not going to work with you long term. Sarah: Well, how do you know that? Jon: Jenn and Sabrina just want your vote. Once they have a majority, they're turning on you. (Confessional: I am playing hard this time. Last time I played, I was frankly cocky and I ended up getting blindsided by my own allies. I want to be a lot more aware and a lot more focused. It's a game for a million bucks. You gotta do what you can.) Sarah: Confessional: So Jon approaches me and says "JENN AND SABRINA ARE GONNA VOTE YOU OUT. VOTE WITH US" He seems way too paranoid honestly. Like just calm down. Jon is way too annoying for me... Jenn: *sitting shelter with Rodney* I want to talk about what happened in our season. Rodney: Aight. (Confessional: Jenn and I have a complex past. I mean, sure I say "Yo Jenn" on Twitter and stuff like that. But that crap is outside of the game. Inside the game, we were on two different alliances and I booted her ass off.) You wanted to go home.. Jenn: So did you at one point. Rodney: But I was fakin' it. Jenn: Whatever. You're a great guy outside the game but in-game you get a little crazy. Rodney: Oh, you gon' talk to me like that? Jenn: Listen. I'll be somewhat open to working with you but can we please not have this old drama? Rodney: Fine. (Confessional: Sure Jenn and I kinda reconciled but still, this is a damn game and I'm not letting her get in my way.) Jenn: Confessional: I told Rodney exactly what he wanted to hear. But the dynamics of the tribe aren't changed. It's girls vs guys and he's a huge threat plus he isn't in my alliance. Sabrina: *to Jenn and Sarah* We gotta stick together... (Shalom- Day 5) Amy: *boiling rice while stirring it* Jaime: Hey Amy. You want me to help you? Amy: No thanks. I'm fine. Jaime: Your rice looks a bit soggy. Amy: *rolls eyes* Be thankful we atleast have food. Jaime: Whatever. Taj: *whispers to Judd* Uh oh. (Confessional: Things were a bit..awkward at camp today. Amy has been running her mouth about Jaime and it was just today that I saw how obnoxious Jaime can be toward Amy. I can see why she wants her out.) Ken: *walking with Taj* What are you thinking? Taj: I don't know. Ken: Here's my thoughts. Amy is so likable, such a hard worker, and a huge threat to win. Taj: Okay. (Confessional: Ken is gunning for my girl Amy PLUS he's strongly connected to Jaime. They're a two headed snake.) Cao Boi: *meditating alone* Jaime: He's like, so weird. Amy: *groans* Ken: *chopping slices of fruit* Don't be so hard on him. Jaime: Okay. Cao Boi: Confessional: The younger people are just sitting back and bonding. But I don't really blend well with them. I prefer to spend my freetime doing spiritual routines. I have not talked strategy with anyone yet and I'm waiting for my spirits to be strong enough for the strategic portion. (Immunity Challenge) Jeff: Come on in guys! (Monito and Shalom march to their mats) Jeff: Monito and Shalom; getting your first look at the new Cayey tribe; Ian voted out at the last tribal council. (Multiple gasps are heard) Jenn: Wow. Jeff: Alright; for today's challenge; your entire tribe will run into a muddy swamp and climb up a small dirt hill. You will then climb up and down a large net. Then; one member of your tribe will untie several knots; which will open a gate. Then another member will grab a machete and chop a role; releasing a pile of puzzle pieces. You will only use the puzzle pieces that has letters on them. Once you have it, two more members will complete the puzzle. First two tribes to complete the word puzzle win immunity! (Phrase is "Play To Win") Safe from tribal. First tribe to finish gets comfort. Second tribe to finish gets a tarp. Alright; Monito, Shalom; you have one extra member; who's sitting out? Jaime: *raises hand* Me Jenn: I'm sitting out. Jeff: Alright. Jenn, Jaime, take a seat on the air out bench. We'll get started. (Everyone is seen in running position) Jeff: Survivors ready...go! (Everyone dives into mud, and begins tramping up dirt hill) (Hidden immunity idol is seen on top of dirt hill) Teresa: *accidentally kicks idol as it rolls down* Jon: *runs right past idol* Jeff: Everybody RUMMAGING through the mud. They are climbing up the dirt hill! Hayden: *hops over hill and pulls tribe members up* Jeff: Hayden takes a huge leap up! Teresa: *slipping* Jeff: T Bird STRUGGLING. Coby: *helps Teresa and pulls her up* Sabrina: *reaches top* Hayden: *reaches top* Rodney: *reaches top* Sarah: *reaches top* Jeff: All of the New Schoolers are up and running toward their net climb! Amy: *climbs up* Jeff: Amy is up! The Middle Schoolers are running! So are the Old Schoolers! It's close! (New Schoolers are seen quickly climbing up the net) Jeff: The Monito tribe has been RUNNING this challenge! The other tribes aren't that far behind! (Soon all the tribes are seen climbing down net) Jeff: Everyone's down from the net! One person; begin untying! (Sarah, Coby, and Ken step up and untie) Jeff: It is Sarah untying for Monito. Kenny untying for Shalom. Coby untying for Cayey. There are four different knots. Greg: Come on Coby. Coby: *untying* Ken: *quickly untying* Jeff: Kenny whipping through those knots! Ken: *unties first knot* Jeff: Kenny has the first knot down. Ken: *unties second knot* Jeff: He has the second knot down! He's working on his third! Coby: *untying* Sarah: *untying* Jeff: Coby and Sarah have NO knots done yet. Coby: *unties first knot* Sarah: *unties first knot* Jeff: Coby has his first knot done! Sarah has her first knot done! Coby: *unties second knot* Jeff: Coby has his SECOND knot done. Ken: *unties third knot* Kenny has his THIRD knot done. He's working on his last one. Sarah: *unties second knot* Jeff: Sarah has her second knot done! Ken: *unties final knot, as gate opens* Jeff: Ken has his final knot done! Shalom can start chopping their rope! It is Judd chopping the rope for Shalom! Judd: *grabs machete and begins chopping at rope* Sarah: *unties third knot* Jeff: Sarah has her third knot done! She's working on her final knot! Sarah: *unties final knot as gate opens* Jeff: Sarah has her final knot done! Monito can begin chopping the rope! It is Jon chopping the rope for Monito! Jon: *chopping* Coby: *unties third knot* Jeff: Coby has his third knot down! He's working on his last one! Judd: *slices rope open as puzzle pieces splatter all over the place* Jeff: One member, get in there and figure out which pieces have a letter! Amy: *runs in and digs through pieces* Jeff: Amy heading in for Shalom! Coby: *unties final knot as gate opens* Jeff: Coby FINALLY opens the gate. Cayey can start chopping the rope. It is GREG chopping the rope for Cayey! Amy: *gathers pieces and places them on table* Jeff: Amy has the puzzle pieces! Shalom can start the puzzle! It is Cao Boi and Taj doing the word puzzle! Taj: *arranging letters* Jon: *chops rope as puzzle pieces splatter around* Jeff: Somebody dig in there! Rodney: *runs in* Jeff: Rodney gathering the pieces for Monito! The Old Schoolers are falling behind! Greg: *chopping* Cao Boi: *arranges letters* Play... *looks at the letters W, O, T, N, I.....To.....OH! *moves letters around and whispers to Taj* Play to win, play to win Taj: WE'RE DONE! Jeff: SHALOM WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! WE'RE LOOKING FOR ONE MORE! Rodney: *gathers pieces and sets them on table* Jeff: Monito can start the puzzle! It is Sabrina and Hayden doing the puzzle for Monito! Old Schoolers need to speed it up! Greg: *slices rope open as puzzle pieces splatter around* Lindsey: *runs in and starts collecting pieces* Jeff: Lindsey collecting the puzzle pieces! Hayden: Hm...tin? Lindsey: *sets pieces on table* Come on! Jeff: It is Neleh and T Bird doing the puzzle for Cayey. They have a LOT of time to makeup. Hayden: *arranging letters* Sabrina: Hm.. Neleh: *starts arranging letters* Teresa: *observing letters* Sabrina: I got it! *moving letters around* Teresa: OH! *arranges letters quickly* Jeff: They both know what it is. It's a matter of who assembles the phrase quicker. Teresa: WE'RE DONE! Hayden: We're done too... Jeff: Play to win...CAYEY WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! (Everyone is seen back on their respective mats) Jeff: Monito you had a lead but you unfortunately lost it. Head out. Sarah: *walking back* (Confessional: I have a big decision to make tonight. I have to decide if I'm going with the girls or the guys. Tribal really sucks. But the thing is, I have to make sure that I'm safe today. That's my only mission today.) (Monito Camp- Day 5) Sarah: *walking with Hayden, Jon, and Rodney* Which one are y'all voting? Jenn or Sabrina? Jon: Jenn? Hayden: Yeah, okay. (Confessional: The reason we're voting Jenn over Sabrina is because Jenn is less flexible long term for situations we might need her in. And Sabrina is much better in challenges.) Sarah: *to Jenn and Sabrina* What's the plan? Jenn: Jon. Sarah: Alright. (Confessional: The girls are voting Jon. The guys are voting Jenn. I have a big decision to make. Overall I trust the girls slightly more. But, if I do decide to go with them, it's a tie and I risk going to rocks; potentially sending myself home. And that would be the worst case scenario. On the other hand, I can safely go with the guys and send Jenn home. With that, Sabrina is also in line in front of me to go home. So unless we lose three times, I'll be safe with them. But I doubt that'll happen since I believe we're the strongest tribe. And who knows if they'll pull something crazy? There's just so many layers...it's definitely difficult.) Jon: *to Sarah* I really hope you stick with us. (Confessional: In San Juan Del Sur, there was a small group of girls; well; plus Keith; that I HEAVILY underestimated and they got me out. I'm not going to underestimate the women this time. I'll be stupid to. I'm not repeating the same mistakes as last time. *laughs*) Sabrina: *walking with Sarah* I'm not trying to force you to join Jenn and I but..listen to your heart girl. Sarah: *nods* It's about 50/50. Sabrina: Alright girl. Sarah: But you're safe tonight. They're voting Jenn. Sabrina: That's good to hear. (Confessional: I feel it's necessary that I have little one on one talks with everybody on my tribe so I can atleast feel secure. Kim did that and this time I'm doing it because it's my own damn game this time.) Hayden: *to Jon and Rodney* There's no reason to keep Jenn and Sabrina together. Jon: Yeah.. Rodney: *drinking water* Listen boys. Those girls got nothin' on us. Sarah ain't that stupid. Hayden: Okay. (Confessional: There's always room to be paranoid. You can't be too confident in this game.) (The six are seen grabbing their torches and walking to tribal) Sarah: Confessional: This is me getting my second chance to experience the situation of being a swing vote. I'm not making the same mistake. I have to be willing to take risks and not be a total stupid ass. I am the swing vote. (Tribal Council) Jeff: Grab a torch and dip it in an get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game fire represents life. As long as you have fire, you are still in this game. When your fires gone, so are you. Let's begin. Jenn, how are things at camp? Jenn: It's actually really chaotic. We're all from recent seasons so we all knew it was gonna be crazy but...wow. Jeff: Sarah, is that true? You New Schoolers had an upper hand with the preparation for pure chaos? Sarah: Oh absolutely. We somewhat knew what we were in for and we knew we had to come in hard. Jeff: Rodney, your season is still somewhat fresh in people's minds. How large of a factor is reputations? Rodney: Well Jeff, here's what I gotta say. I'm here to clean up my mess from Worlds Apart and focus on what here's now. Jeff: So Rodney, you had a previous relationship with Jenn. How's that working out? Rodney: We talked it out. Jeff: Jon, what's the dynamics at camp? Jon: It's guys vs girls basically. Jeff: So Sabrina, guys versus girls. What does this mean for you? Sabrina: Well this was almost the same dynamic in my season. And it's deja vu. But some things aren't as secure. Jeff: Hayden, what isn't secure? Hayden: Everything and everyone is secure; except for one thing. Sarah. Sarah: *nods* Jeff: So Sarah, you're stuck in the middle? Sarah: Correct. Jeff: Sarah the last time you were in the middle, In Brains Brawn and Beauty; you ended up getting blindsided. Is there any pressure on you? Sarah: Oh, yeah. It's a little bit of a burden on my shoulder to have that haunting memory of my torch being snuffed. Jon: Sarah...just vote with us...and you aren't going to go ANYWHERE. Sarah: *nods* Jon: Jenn and Sabrina are not loyal people. They will stab you in the back and cackle in the background. I had girls like them backstab me before. Jenn: We aren't the girls backstabbing you last time. It's not their fault that you had a stupid game basically. How are we going to stab her in the back? Who else do we have to flip to? Nobody. Normally we'd keep our options open but we only have one fucking option. Jon: You have a reputation of being a bitch though. Jenn: Listen. We're all here to redeem ourselves. That's an entirely different season. Sarah: Wow. Jeff: Wow indeed. Sarah, what are you thinking? Sarah: Up to this point; I still don't know what to do. I'll probably make my decision once I walk up and grab my pen then begin to write on that parchment. Jenn: Sarah...you're at the bottom. Sabrina: She ain't lyin to you Sarah. Rodney: Who says she's not gonna be at the bottom of your alliance too? Jenn: I do. Jeff: This has been a crazy tribal. Alright; it is time to vote. Sabrina, you're up. Sabrina: *is seen walking up* Jenn: *holding a parchment that says Jon* Literally I'm trying to stay positive but you're the one thing preventing me from doing so, so bye! Hayden: *writing* Jon: *holding a parchment that says JENN* Bye. Rodney: *opens pen* Sarah: *is seen at booth, struggling to make a decision* Sarah: *is seen sitting down* Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (Later) Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so ... ... Jeff: Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jon. . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jenn. That's one vote Jon, one vote Jenn . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jenn. That's two votes Jenn, one vote Jon . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jenn. We are at THREE votes Jenn, one vote Jon. Jenn: *eyeroll* . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jon. That's three votes Jen, two votes Jon, one vote left. Sarah: *deep breath* . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jon. We are tied. Jenn: *smiles* Rodney: You have GOTTA be kidding me. Sarah: Sorry.. Jeff: We will revote. Jenn, Jon, you are not allowed to vote. And you may only vote for Jenn OR Jon. Sabrina: I hope y'all are willing to go to rocks. Rodney: Sure. Sarah: *whispers to Hayden* Don't risk it dude. Hayden: ... Jeff: Alright. Let's revote. Sabrina, grab the urn and walk up. Sabrina: *grabs urn and is seen walking up* Rodney: *is seen writing JENN and holds up parchment* Sorry girl. Sarah: *is seen writing JON and holds up parchment* See ya. *laughs* Hayden: *sits down* Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (Later) Jeff: I'll read the votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jon. . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jenn. That's one vote Jon, one vote Jenn. . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Jon. We're at two votes Jon, one vote Jenn, one vote left. . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Second person voted out of Survivor Puerto Rico: Old School vs Middle School vs New School; Jon; I need you to bring me your torch. Rodney: *to Hayden* What the hell man? Sarah: *smiling* Jenn: Buh bye. Jon: Great moves girls. *grabs torch and walks up to Jeff* Jeff: Jon, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. Jon: *turns around* Keep on winning. Show the other tribes what y'all are made of. *turns back around and walks off* Rodney: Unbelievable. Jeff: Alright. Head out. NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR... After being blindsided, Rodney freaks out. Rodney: What the hell dude? Aren't we supposed to be like Michael Jordan? That ain't right bro. The game intensifies Amy: She is GONE. I cannot deal with her anymore at all! And the elements take its toll Coby: *sobbing* It's so tough. FINAL WORDS Jon: Well, I didn't make it so far this time. I'm ready to go back home and see Jaclyn. I feel like my mistake this time was I played too hard instead of laying back like last time. So it was a lot rougher this time. But I'm happy I got a second chance. VOTES Jenn: Rodney Jon Hayden Jon: Jenn Sarah Sabrina REVOTE Jon: Sarah Sabrina Hayden Jenn: Rodney Category:Blog posts